


A YohaRiko Valentine's Day

by nozomomm



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Oh My God, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, but it still cute, it's pretty darn cute, riko has like two lines sorry whoops, what can i say, yay, yes - Freeform, yohariko, yoshiko is helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: Yoshiko delivers her special gift to Riko on a certain special day reserved for cute sappy stuff like this. Just a cute lil oneshot based off of Yoshiko's Valentine card :)





	A YohaRiko Valentine's Day

Yoshiko stared down at the small bag of cookies in her hand. She mentally focused on not squeezing too hard, for she had already worked all night to make them just right. Of course, she went through multiple supplies because one batch just happened to be overcooked, one was just a tad undercooked, in one the dog cutouts looked like humans, another she mixed up the salt and sugar- all from the luck of a fallen angel. But here she finally held her lucky batch,  _ the  _ batch. 

 

It was early in the morning of a very special day, Valentine’s Day. She got all of Aqours something, but was also reaching for another goal this holiday. She wanted to give cookies to her favorite little demon. She really isn’t good with this sappy stuff and she might even chicken out at the last minute, but she had to try. She made her cookies with “their” dog on it, the perfect way to show Riko that she treasured that and all of their little moments. And it did in fact take her most of the night to make these, but she wasn’t at the hardest part yet. The hardest part, which Yoshiko knew from the beginning, was going to be actually giving them to her. 

 

\--

 

_ Maybe she can just leave them in her locker? Or at her desk? Maybe on her porch? _

 

_ Maybe she can just give them to her mom or something? _

 

Other solutions ran through her mind as she laid her back against the door to the classroom that Riko was currently in, alone. She knew she had to hurry, for Riko only stayed after class everyday for about 15 minutes. Taking deep breaths, she tried calming down those stupid butterflies in her stomach and tried to stabilize her knees. Suddenly, just as she was about to enter-

 

_ Wham! _

 

The door flung open and Yoshiko fell backwards, hitting the floor with a thud.

 

“Yoshiko?!”

 

Riko looked at her, shocked at the source of all the suspicious noises she’s been hearing from the hallway. She watched as Yoshiko quickly turned her back to her, and appeared to be examining something in her hand.

 

“They’re safe!”, Yoshiko whispered to herself, successfully protecting the cookies during her tragic fall. 

 

“Yoshiko? Are you okay? What were you doing out there?”, Riko continued to ask, taking a step closer to her. 

 

Yoshiko’s eyebrows perked and her heart began to race, this was the time now. 

 

“I-I-I um... “, her eyes squinted and she searched her mind and soul for some confidence.

 

“I-I should be better at this.. A fallen angel like myself should have no weaknesses…”, Yoshiko stayed put with her back turned to Riko. 

 

“Yoshiko.”, Riko said sternly, wanting her to get to the point. 

 

“It’s Yohane!”, she objected, twiddling her fingers and rocking back and forth. There was no getting out of this now. 

 

Yoshiko turned around swiftly in one motion, exposing the small bag in her hands. Yoshiko closed her eyes, clearly embarrassed, and she tried not to think about how red her face must be.

It took Riko a while to process what Yoshiko was holding and to remember what day it was. Once she put two and two together, she gasped lightheartedly. 

 

“Are those... for me?”, a rosy blush covered her cheeks.

 

Yoshiko opened her eyes and could have sworn she felt her heart skip several beats at the sight of Riko’s glistening eyes, blushy face, and overall delight. However she turned her head away from Riko, still completely embarrassed while she extended her arms to her, giving her the cookies.

 

“Yocchan…”

 

A goofy, but meaningful smile spread across Riko’s lips while she studied the containments inside the bag. Yoshiko opened up one eye, just to get a small glimpse of her reaction. That smile that Riko was expressing, definitely something Yoshiko knew she couldn’t forget. 

 

With her arms crossed and confidence strengthened, she added, “I had to give you  _ something _ today, you are one of Yohane’s little demons. Perhaps her favorite~”

 

Yoshiko was now sure of the fact that her heart had stopped beating the moment Riko latched onto her, her arms swinging over her upper body and letting her head rest on Yoshiko’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Yohane~”

 

Yoshiko naturally moved her shaking arms around Riko’s waist, welcoming the embrace. Although this hug felt natural, it was actually their first. She took a few seconds to appreciate Riko’s cute fragrance, the feeling of her touch, and this newfound sense of comfort in something as simple as a hug.

“Ah.. Y-You’re welcome, Riri.”

 

Riko left her embrace and tinkered with the small, decorated bag. Once she got it open, she handed Yoshiko the cookie with ‘Lailaps’ on it, while she took a hold of the ‘Nocturne’. Yoshiko took the cookie hesitantly, but then quickly gobbled it down. She finally got to enjoy her hard work, but looking at Riko’s smile once again, she knew the cookie wasn’t her only reward. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
